


After SCP 5: Father Dagon and Mother Hydra

by After_SCP, V_Riot_C4Maniac



Series: After SCP [6]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Extreme Championship Wrestling, SCP Foundation, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Riot_C4Maniac/pseuds/V_Riot_C4Maniac
Summary: Hydra and Dagon invade a remote island in Maine.





	After SCP 5: Father Dagon and Mother Hydra

The Magus is entering a SCP Foundation's garage were SCP-030 is currently building stuff.  
“I have check on SCP-1969. Its building dangerous radiation has the party is growing around it, so the files seems to indicate.”  
“Yes Archmarge sir, it's what I also understands from the files.”  
“So we try to retrieve it with the help of Bes?”  
“Yes, with him and you how can we fail, both your intellect might be the best duo ever.”  
“Well let's not get to cocky a second time. Dealing with that keter might indeed need us to act quickly however.”  
The 2 started to work on a device that could locate the disco ball.

Detective Sally Bellegarde is working early today, bodies has been found on the isle Au Haut on the coast of the state of Maine. Hikers founded a small boat with human heads and guys inside. She is a brunette in her late twenties, its a rainy, she is walking on the rocky coast trying to held the hood of her coat on her head because of the strong wind. Some police officer have secured the wreckage and they are waiting for her to look at the place with a investigator to bring what they found at the station. Emma is a little disturbed by the place. The human remains are gross, like if cannibals ate them. All the police officers a very surprised by this kind of crimes that usually never happen her. After collecting as much samples has they can they return to the station, Emma go sit at her desk for a well deserve break. Her friend, the officer Julia Graham comes to talk to her. She his taller and heavier than Emma, she  
wears glasses and his also a brunette.  
“So, a strange case this morning?”  
“Yeah a boat with the 3 passenger in in dead, 2 guys and 1 woman, the only thing that was remaining was the head and the organs of the poor people.”  
“So you guys are going to identify them.”  
“Yes a team is searching in the database right now with the evidences and the samples.”  
The 2 colleagues later eat together and talk about this case is unusual. An officer enter the dining room. They identified the 3 persons in the boat. 3 teenagers that were parting on a bout that night near the island. No trace of a fourth DNA presence. Bellegarde went to sleep eager to investigate the probable crime further, after no bear or any other predator would swim to the boat, eat the victims and bring back the boat to the land. Next morning Sally is still phone to come to work before she usually does. The foot of a fisherman was just found on the same beach near the first site. Sally spent the day under the rain out of nowhere after few hours travel from Rockland. During the day in the wilderness looking for clues, she receive a phone call. They identified the foot, a fisherman from Matinicus. She asks to be transfer to the Deputy chief Marcus White.  
“Bellegarde hello?”  
“Can i go to Matinicus to try to ask questions?”  
“I suppose there not a lot of people who can help you find answers. OK, you can do that tomorrow.”  
They hag up after specifying the details of the investigation trip. After the phone call, she finds nothing helpful the rest of the day. Emma hopes tomorrow is going to be more fruitful, asking people questions instead of looking for a little piece of something on a rocking coastline. When she returns to Rockland, Julia is waiting for her. They arrive to Sally's place late, they discuss about their latest favourite movies and books as the usually do and Julia decide to sleep there instead of going back to her apartment. Next morning, Julia and Sally quickly get ready to go to the port. They jump in the car and stop at a convenience store to get breakfast. Julia finally drop Sally were she suppose to take the boat to Matinicus. There, she realizes that 2 FBI agents are also waiting to go to the small island: Richard Hamrick and Victoria Calvo.  
“Detective Bellegarde?”  
She is not surprised to see the feds working also on this case.  
“Yes?”  
“We are agents Hamrick and Calco and we are here to learn what is happening on the coast of the remote island of Maine, We might think it is something very unusual...”  
“Hamrick not the supernatural bullshit already.”  
“I said nothing about that!”  
Bellegarde cannot believe those 2 agents. They look like a cheep rip-off of the X-files. The 3 law officers take the first ferry of the morning and sail in direction of the small island community.  
When the arrive on the Matinicus they start investigating, asking question to people if they can help them understands what happen to the poor fisherman. Their investigation was going no where. Everyone was saying they had no clues how an why it disappears and no one had anything bad to say about the guy, they all said he had know apparent enemy. They are walking along the rocky shore of the island, Sally is surprised to have pound with those 2 federal agents. They are interesting and have many stories of case that left them perplex about reality. Sally never was a conspiracy theorist or a religious person, but by watching TV and reading books with her best friend Julia, She sometimes dreams of what could be a life of chasing the supernatural. The 3 skeptics let their imagination go and find the idea of a hidden world seducing. The group sees a small canoe and Richard decide to go look if there's something in it. He find a book, “The Esoteric Order of Dagon”, He brings the book the the 2 women with him.  
“I hope its a bad joke...”  
The inside of the book is sticky. The page of the book are made of fish skin, and the cannot read what's is written on the page with what seems to be human blood.  
“There's someones filming a band independent movie here or someone want to prank us with really bad props.”  
They returned at the motel at sunset, only to be surrounded by cars Richard get out of the car.  
“Whats going on? We are law officers? Let us pass.”  
2 men from 2 different cars opens fire with pistols and kill Hamrick. Calco are surrounded by armed man and few pregnant women. One of those women says:  
“Capture them alive, we should impregnate them before getting rid of them.”  
the 2 police women cannot believe what they just eared. 2 guys inject them drugs, they both pass out.

Tokarev and the Magus are in looking at a new features the wizard added to the SCP Foundation's computers network, a direct link to the magic satellite of the city in orbit around Earth.  
“So, Green gave me this list of SCPs to locates and he said you will appreciate the list”  
“Ok, Sergei tell me the list.”  
“SCP-1969”  
The Magus smiles.  
“SCP-2406-1.”  
Tokarev shows a picture to the mage.  
“The Wormhole Cannon!”  
“That gun shoots wormholes?”  
“Yes, It's supposed to shoots a line of wormholes in front of you to destroy your target, but it hasn't been seen for a long time!”  
“Like thousands of years Green noted...”  
“Yes!”  
The satellite app shows an alert on the screen, the wizard checks.  
“Impossible look at those 2 Tokarev. Nobody alive never saw this.”  
The Magus zoom in the North Atlantic at night. 2 gargantuan fishes have appeared on the surface far from the coast so no one sees them.  
“What the fuck are those!”  
“Hydra and Dagon. Elder Monsters from somewhere else in the cosmos, trying to find a planet where they can spread their degenerate children forever, the Deep Ones, violent and stupid fish humanoids. We were looking for those 2 since the first humanity, i am baffled.”  
“What should we do?”  
“I don't know but a lot of Deep Ones a swimming in the direction of the coast of Maine, we should investigate.”  
The Magus contact Sarah the vampire and Eric the werewolf, meanwhile in the SCP Foundation facility, Tokarev goes to Reeves and Vasquez. The 6 warriors get ready, the Magus kept some attention on the tracking of the satellite. The Deep Ones are really close to Matinicus, Dagon and Hydra have already disappeared in the depth of the oceans. With the Magus advanced teleportation spells, the party is on the island ready to face the fish monsters. Daella ask a question.  
“So there's a good chance we gonna get stab in the back by the islanders? They are in so sort of cult?”  
The Magus continues the conversation they had before teleporting on the east cost.  
“Yes but something even worst, they usually try to impregnantes the women by Deep Ones as most as possible to infiltrate the population with hybrids,”  
“So shoot Deep Ones, shoot cultists, and shoot hybrids.”  
Eric and the Magus are tracking the Deep Ones.  
“They are circling the island... a small group is going for the village.”  
They are load their guns, the Magus signals them to follow him loser to the water on the shore.  
“Let's kill few here and quickly go to the village no to get followed later.”  
On the beach, the wizard use his master psychokinetic powers to grab the Deep Ones out of the water. The group shoots a dozen of big fish monsters dead. The Deep Ones remaining close in the water quickly jump out on the beach like flying fishes. Eric charges them hile the others keeps shooting. But unknown to them, hidden in the wood, a priest of Dagon is enhancing the toughness of the fish warriors. 3 Deep Ones out wrestle Eric, he transforms, but just another monster jumps on him to pin him down. Sarah stops shooting her pistol and charges the fishes. 3 cultists are getting silently and carefully closer to the priest. 1 of them whispers.  
“We shoot them?”  
“Yes all kill them all but the women.”  
The cultists aim the rifles. Tokarev is hit and falls on the ground. The Magus was suppose to be hit, but his force protection spell deflected the bullet. Vasquez is unarmed, he rushes the humans behind them in the forest with his assault rifle, Reeves follows him. The magus sees Sarah and Eric overwlmed by Deep Ones and Tokarev down, he had enough, he creates huge force hands to crush some Deep Ones and lower the temperature of others to 0 kelvin. The supernatural warriors regroup with Sergei. At the beginning of the woods, Vasquez and Reeves successfully use trees like cover to advances enough to correctly short burst them together. They run after the priest and grabs him. Vasquez ties him and Reeves runs back to Tokarev.  
“Is he OK?”  
“He'll make it.”  
Sergei is in pain with a bullet in the back. Eric grabs the priest and intimidate him.  
“Tell me what the Deep Ones are doing here!”  
The priest admits that they are preparing few women to get impregnated tonight. The Magus quickly reads his mind, he can reads and make a good map of the surrounding in his head, he also sees the 2 women tied up and with cultist ready to let in Deep Ones. But the visions backlash, the Magus also sees Hydra and Dagon in the mind of the priest. Any normal person would have been turn into a vegetable by seeing elder ones, but the Magus only feels a headache and looses his concentration. Sarah asks Tokarev.  
“Have you ever tripped on vampire blood? It could help you.”  
He is confused.  
“No ?!”  
The Magus and Eric both trow a judging gaze to her.  
“It would heal him!”  
Reeves and Vasquez are looking at each other.  
“I guess it would make him better and useful during this mission. But it's probably highly addictive right?”  
Sarah moves her head to indicate yes. Vasquez cannot believe what Reeves is saying. Tokarev in pain looses patience.  
“Can I decide on my own please?”  
He knows he his bleeding a lot.  
“Just this one time... I don't want to slow us down...”  
Sarah bites her lips and gives a bloody kiss to Sergei. He is disgusted.  
“Was that necessary?”  
The SCP soldier can fell the Blood inside. He jumps on his feet and and looks like a guy that drank 2 coffees straight up. He looks at his wound healing.  
“Lets do this!”  
The 3 fighters of the squad Delta-237 leads the charge toward the habitations, the Magus send a telepathic message to Sarah.  
“We gonna talk about this latter.”  
They arrives to the villages. Of course, cultists are using cars as cover to shoot with rifles and Deep Ones are charging in the front line. The 6 marksmen open fire and with their better experience, accuracy and techniques, the 6 kill all their opponents. They rush the house they were guarding. They enter carefully. Inside, women trow grenades at them. They were all ready and retreat, expect from Tokarev, high on vampire blood, he runs to get close with the women and attack them with his bayonet, stabbing the poor cultists ladies in their necks. Reeves and Eric quickly follow him and tries to calm him. The Magus, Vasquez and Sarah enter the bedroom upstairs, 2 unconscious women are tied. They take them and teleport back out of the island.

At the Foundation Green is in a room with Tokarev who was waiting for the effect of the drug to wear off.  
“This one was close. How did you feel on vampire blood.”  
“Invincible, like magic crack i guess...”  
“Carlos told me the women are waking up. You want to come meet them.”  
“Not right now maybe...”  
Sergei tries to move and is inspecting the wound healed by the blood of Sarah.  
“I feel dirty, like i cheated...”  
“You are a great solider, this does not make you a monsters. You help us against dangerous SCP before.”  
Vasquez, the Magus, Reeves Sarah and Eric are ready to explain to the sleeping persons they are save. The Magus is arguing with Vasquez.  
“We are not going to kill them, just wipe their memories. You Atlanteans do that all the time!”  
“They could help us keep track of the attacks, do I need to remind you the extreme shortage of SCP employees?”  
“If we let them their memories, its gonna bite us in the ass.”  
“They will be looking for the male federal agent.”  
Bellguarde and Calvo slowly wake up and are very nervous when they start looking around, Reeves explains.  
“Calm down you 2 please! We save you from the fish monsters.”  
Calvo asks.  
“And who the fuck are you?”  
They look at each other and the Magus breaks the silence.  
“It's hard to believed but we are people with special abilities. I mean, it's easier to believe in us than in Deep Ones right?”  
“What do you mean?”  
Another long silence of everyone is looking at each other and the Magus finally break the silence again.  
“We are the one to know just enough to be the on that saved you from extremely old space fishes conquering worlds. A police officer and a FBI agent probably know a lot less about people that we do. I'm sorry, I don't wan to brag but it's seems appropriate to present myself a let my friends also introduces themselves. I am the archmage of Atlantis. People call me the Magus, and yes... the greek sunken city, It's still exist.”  
The 2 women think they are being played. Their host are being polite and that there is a lot more to be said. The Magus continues about the greek myth, Calvo and Belleguarde are still confused.  
“It small and hiding now. It's where the must advances magic and technology came from. And also yes, magic exist.”  
They continue the presentation.  
“I am Eric, a werewolf from Europe.”  
Calvo asks scarstialy.  
“A werewolf? Who's the vampire?”  
Sarah comes forward.  
“That would be me. Sarah's the name”  
“I cant believe this! And who are you 2?”  
“I'm Daella Reeves, we Work here compared to does monsters who dont, we just need their help, we collect objects of interest and other monsters who are less cooperative and study them, welcome the SCP Foundation!”  
“I'm Carlos Vasquez, work with Daella in a intervention squad, Delta-237.”  
Sally asks.  
“So we are ok? Those Deep Ones didn't rape us?”  
“No, your are safe.”  
“So what? We simply go on and continue our lives?”  
“Well yes but later, we can let you a number to call us if you ever encounter those monsters again.”  
Calvo is upset.  
“This sounds like the crazy stuff Richard and Marilyne talk about. Were as those damn wrestlers again?”  
Sarah can't help it.  
“You mean Steven Corvus?”  
“Yes! Were is he? He's always behind those kind of thing!”  
The Magus tries to explain.  
“We know him, we work with him sometimes. He told us about the Elders Ones few years ago.”  
“Just get me out of here! I better wake up next mornings without the world being eaten by a space god. I cant believe this I need a long vacation...”  
Vasquez escorts Calvo to the SCP jet ready to carry both of them home. But Belleguarde as more questions.  
“What are the other things you have here?”  
“The list would be too long.”  
“Who is the baddest monster you took down?”  
Carlos comes back to invite Sally to follow him. The others say farewell to her. The 2 women are in the plane. The Magus confronts him again before he get in himself.  
“So, what are you going to do?”  
Vasquez look at the memory wipe device.  
“Men in black do it, and they are not evil right.”  
The wizard is irritated, he leaves the landing strip. During the flight Vasquez looks at the 2 next victims of the Deep Ones they saved. Calvo is mad, she laughs and seems to suddenly become very nihilist in her discourse, but Belleguarde seems focus and in her mind. He cannot get himself to ask them question a quickly flash out their recent memories. He looks at the other employees under is command in the plan. Their corporal language shows they dont know hat to do either.  
“Your decision boss.”  
“Maybe I shouldn't, At least the Maine cop might be able to help us...”

Back in Rockland, Julia and Marcus are looking all around for Belleguarde and the feds with the police. When they reached Matinicus there is no one on the island anymore. When the SCP private jet land, Belleguarde and Calvo catch on the situation pretty quickly and jump in a cab to find the worried police officers in the city. They finally find each other at the taxi station. Julia and Marcus shoot a load of questions. The media and the government want answers. Sally wonders want she should do. Calvo leaves and seems to be exhausted and loosing sanity. She tries to explain.  
“I cant remember anything unusual and of worth investigating. It's like my memory have been wiped. We should probably keep searching on the island.”  
“You forgot everything?”  
She looks confused.  
“Was she likes that before a scientist find you in the ocean?”  
“No.”  
White cant beleive it.  
“Ok sorry Sally. Go home and we will watch the island.”  
“Cant I go with her?”  
“Yes Graham.”  
The 2 returns to Sally's place. In the apartment, Belleguarde thanks her friend and directly go on Youtube. She looks at a video titled “Steven Corvus vs Dan Kroffat ECW hardcore tv 98”. In the video the wrestlers are in a usual tv exibition bout, with the Sandman and Doug Furnas in each of the fighter's corner. Sally lets the video of the wrestling television show play. At that time, the Sandman convinced his new recruit to fight against the rival tag team. Julia stares her friend with confusion and fear.  
“Dont tell me you are thinking about Vitaly?”  
“What are you insane no!”  
She quickly winks at her friend and continues talking and starts looking around everything quietly.  
“Or maybe yes. I might give him another chance, his parents were always very demanding of him...”  
Julia understands she his pretending to have a conversation about the ex Vitaly and she is locking for a hidden spying device. After few minutes of romantic blabbing, the women think the apartment isn't wired.  
“Look, I remember everything but I think if iI tell something the government is going to do a even worst cover up that what already happen.”  
“Go on.”  
Sally googles “Dagon”, aside from Babylonian mythology, horror novels and board games she finds nothing.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Wait. Their was those fish people that came from the ocean and they breed with people. People of a weird sect were hiding the breeding of the hybrids on Matinicus. I would have been a mermen incubator if I wasn't save by a mage from Atlantis and agents from some sort of organization managing a black site.”  
“Ok, you are brain damaged.”  
“The wizard from Atlantis said Steven Corvus fought Dagon or something like that before.”  
“The PPG whatever, the private super army?”  
“Yes! You see, you are brain damaged too.”  
“Was it dismantled by the government in 2005?”  
“What if one of them was still operating because they were more than power hungry billionaire vigilantes?”  
“Like hunters?”  
“Like hunters.”  
“Why is the government not following them?”  
“They need him, I mean we need him! If the guy is magic now and can keep up with a monster from outer space...”  
“What? You want to find him?”


End file.
